Web servers deliver web page content to clients through the use of a browser. A common web server hosts web page data and other included content such as images, style sheets, and the like. Moreover, the web server communicates web content upon received requests using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) over the World Wide Web (www). A web page can include web content from multiple web servers. In other words, multiple web servers can host data for a particular web page which complicates the request/response transfer between a browser and targeted web servers. Additionally, web servers can further be associated with devices such as printers, routers, webcams, and the like serving a local network.
In a typical example, a browser can receive a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), wherein the URL can point to a web address and associated web content. The URL can be leveraged and translated into a request to a particular web server so as to receive the appropriate web content corresponding thereto. The browser can communicate this request to a target web server using, for instance, HTTP, to which the web server can respond with the requested information (e.g., web content, images, and the like). The browser can receive web content based upon the request. If the request is unable to be handled, an error message is displayed by the browser. Upon receipt of web content from the web server, the browser renders the web content associated with the URL.
In general, conventional web servers handle requests one at-a-time. For instance, a request for a web page can include a first element and a second element. The web server communicates the first element based on the request and will continue to the second element only upon completion of the first element. By way of example, a web page can include three parts, namely a header, a body, and a footer. To load the web page, interactions with one or more web servers are as follows. First, the header is requested and returned results are communicated to the client to load the header. Next, a request is issued for the body and results are returned to the client to load the body section. Finally, after the header and footer are both loaded the footer is requested and loaded. In other words, the web page is loaded synchronously.